


Producing a Romance

by kimfairybjb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Binhwan - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, bobdong - Freeform, hanbin and his cheesy nature, junbob with their sexual tension, whyamIaddingstuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimfairybjb/pseuds/kimfairybjb
Summary: When Music Producers Bobby and Hanbin forget their friend, June's ,the drama queen, birthday they're subjected to three wishes from the birthday boy.Three wishes that led them to the people that will change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanbin sighed before glaring at the computer screen. One last listen and this song is done... finished... complete... that's it! Meanwhile Bobby was just there behind him turning his chair around and glancing at Hanbin a few times. He raised his brows at Hanbin who was a hare's breath away from slamming his head to the monitor.

 

"I told you we should get something to eat before you lose your mind there." Bobby said, still playing with the swivel chair and turning it around and around – not realizing it was actually one of the things that was distracting Hanbin.

"Hyung... almost done here. I just need a few tweaks and—" Hanbin was explaining while his head was moving closer and closer to the monitor. Just when he was about to get shit done, the door to their studio suddenly opened and a bunch of noise-makers entered.

 

"What's up y'all?!" June screamed in his usual annoying voice. He had slammed the door of the studio making quite a racket. Hanbin saw a quick flash of red the moment he heard the noise over his headphones.

"Yo, yo, yo!!" Yunhyeong followed quickly behind him with his usual bright smile and bouncy body.

"Bow down to the prince!" Chanwoo announced, entering last with his arms crossed over his chest. His head raised high and his chin leading the way.

Bobby gave Hanbin a look of sympathy. He knew Hanbin had worked so hard for that music and this distraction only means one thing...

 

"FUCK IT!!! EVERYONE OUT!!!" Hanbin screamed but their friends continued to make a racket.

 

Being friends with Hanbin, they got used to his tiger side and is now immune to his fangs when he bears them—which was quite unfortunate to Hanbin. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle at his friend – who was pissed beyond belief.

"Ah fuck...! What the hell do you guys want?!" Hanbin asked, saving his files before anything more disastrous happens. He'd rather make sure the files he worked on gets saved rather than hunt down people and kill them. That would be too much work. He immediately pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his frustrated mind.

 

"Okay, so here's the deal. You two work too fucking much and my needy ass requires friends to be with me." Junhoe snapped repeatedly before continuing, "Now your membership is expiring and if you do not go with me to the club tonight I am abandoning you and canceling your memberships." June said, acting all dramatic but making no sense – as usual.

The two looked at Junhoe as if he had grown two heads. Bobby and Hanbin glanced at each other before shaking their heads. The look of disgust was apparent and this didn't really make June happy. In fact, it made the man more dramatic than how he already was.

 

"Fine. I was trying to be nice. Do you guys remember what day it is today?" June asked, looking at Bobby and then at Hanbin. He crossed his arms before raising his brows, he was obviously challenging the two who looked ignorant of the situation.

The two just wrinkled their foreheads, unsure what he meant. They looked at their phones and looked at the date so they answered the date. They didn't even notice the amount of messages and missed calls that registered on their phone screens.

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo widened their eyes, expressing how fucked up the two were. They're never hearing the end of June's drama. Just before June could even start his epic drama of how his friends don't care about him, Yunhyeong immediately stepped forward to amend the situation.

 

"Bobby-yah~, Hanbin-ah~... It's June's birthday today. We've been waiting for you guys to show up but you never did. We called and texted you but obviously work is eating at your time again." Yunhyeong explained between gritted teeth, he was trying his best not to get on June's bad side. It's bad enough that he needs to baby sit the guy on his birthday and bear the weight of listening to all his drama, he doesn't want more of... THAT.

 

"This happens once a year and you can't even spare time for me? Me?" June said dramatically before sighing and fanning himself. "I'm gonna cry. I don't have real friends."

"Stop your whining already." Bobby said. "So how do we cancel our membership anyway?" Bobby smiled mischievously. June's jaw immediately dropped with what he heard. He scoffed before slapping Bobby's arm.

"I'll have you remember how much help I was in your life and if you're thinking of cancelling your friendship with me then I'll be forced to spread your secret to everyone." June said, glaring at Bobby who just covered his mouth before he would reveal anything more.

"Okay, okay... Geez, I was just kidding." Bobby said, wiping his hand on his clothes. "So if we go to the club tonight, are we forgiven?" Bobby asked. Hanbin immediately whip his head to look at Bobby, shock evident in his face.

 

The younger eyes Bobby as if asking him 'What the actual fuck are you doing you mother—'. He would rather rest than stay in that crowded area filled with blasting music-that didn't fit his style- and people trying to do stuff to you... plus it's got alcohol.

Alcohol bad, healthy only – Hanbin's pre-historic brain was already banging in his head like a caveman warning him of danger.

 

"No. You need to at least do 3 wishes today. 1 is go to the club with us. 2 and 3 will be made when we get there. So let's go!" June said, adding sass to his voice.

"We're going there like this?" Bobby asked and June clapped his hands. Chanwoo then threw a paper bag to Bobby who caught it – luckily.

"Those are your clothes." June said, smirking at Bobby who didn't like it.

 

"D-don't I at least have a say in this?" Hanbin protested but the others just told him to shut it and listen. Hanbin just gasped as they continued talking. Bobby handed him some clothes and he just stared at them, still unsure what to do.

"So get dressed! We're heading out as soon as you're done changing!" June said, leaving the studio with Yunhyeong and Chanwoo following right behind him and making sure to slam the door – to make a point.

 

 

"So... what the fuck did you just do?" Hanbin complained, slamming the clothes on the table. Hanbin isn't accepting this one bit but Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"Still older than you Hanbin." Bobby said before removing his shirt and checking out the clothes that the others gave them.

"Hyung, you do know I don't drink right?" Hanbin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's asking us to go to a club! I'm pretty sure June's gonna ask us to drink." Hanbin rested his head back before massaging his right temple with his fingers. "This is gonna be a pain." Hanbin whispered but loud enough for Bobby to hear him.

"Geez," Bobby started before throwing the clothes right at Hanbin's face. "It can't be that bad." Bobby answered, shrugging his shoulders and changing.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The club was filled with loud-thumping music. Different colored lights flickered around. It was filled with people and most of them were there to have a good time. Dancing and drinking the night away. Although there were a lot of people, it wasn't overcrowded and there were still places to sit. Hanbin was sure to check if there was a place he can hide in that crowded area. But the guy immediately grimaced the moment he smelled the booze in the air. He was sure he was going to puke sooner or later... or maybe now?

 

"Okay, for the second wish..." June said, slapping Hanbin's back while the latter winced in pain. "I want you both to get the numbers of those two dancers!" June said, pointing at the dancers on the stage.

 

Bobby and Hanbin looked at the stage and were immediately mesmerized by the people dancing.

 

There were just two dancers but they managed to hype up the crowd. They were great dancers and with what the two observed they seemed to be the club's main act. One of them carried the performance as if the stage was his bedroom. The sex appeal he had oozed out and even with careful motions he looked like he was ready to seduce anyone in the club. The other person danced precise yet graceful. There was something about him that pulled people to hold their breath. He was ready to devour anyone watching him. The two danced perfectly together sharing the stage as if they were prepared to pull people in and make everyone dance with them.

 

"So we just need to get their numbers? That's it?" Bobby asked, sounding confident as he checked out the blonde guy who was pulling Bobby into his trap he almost didn't want to get out.

 

June scoffed at the oozing confidence in Bobby. Of course he would be, somehow or the other he manages to get people's numbers easily. Most of the time he gets it without even asking. He's not really the type to be cocky but when it comes to things that he wants, he becomes one.

Meanwhile Hanbin struggled with mingling with people. He doesn't really like the idea of talking to strangers and asking for their numbers. Even if he was a producer/performer it doesn't mean he's also great at dealing with people- that was Bobby's job.

Bobby and Hanbin complimented each other in their line of work. Although Bobby was stubborn and Hanbin was timid, whenever they present their music they turn into amazing beasts devouring everyone with their performance. They were completely different on stage, but this wasn't a stage and especially not a performance.

 

"Ha...! Don't think it's that easy. And this is seriously more like a dare than a wish because I'm pretty sure you both can't get their numbers!" June said, raising his brows while Yunhyeong and Chanwoo nod behind him.

Bobby just scoffed while Hanbin groaned.

 

"...and what do I get in return?" Bobby asked, stepping closer to June. Bobby loved teasing June, he loved taunting him. June, on the other hand, felt the discomfort of Bobby invading his space. Unable to answer, feeling his tongue stuck in his mouth.

 

"I lost already then." Hanbin suddenly said, refusing to play into June's crazy game.

"I knew you'd say that." June smirked at Hanbin, completely avoiding Bobby. "That's why I said it's a dare Hanbin-hyung." June said, raising his brows. "There's consequences behind that."

"It can't be that bad." Hanbin said, forgetting to what extent June can be such bitch.

Chanwoo laughed awkwardly before saying "Let me convince this hyung first."

 

 

"Hanbin-hyung, look... please just go along with June. I don't wanna listen to his whining and random cry-singing every 3 minutes with his random flashes of indescribable noise that would pollute the earth and kill me. I beg you." Chanwoo explained after pulling Hanbin away from June's line of hearing. Hanbin just clicked his tongue, still irritated. "And unless you want to finish your music this week, you'll do what he says." Chanwoo clasped his hands together, begging Hanbin.

"Ugh... Why does it have to be getting someone's number?" Hanbin groaned again.

"Hyung... You might've forgotten this already... But do you really want a repeat of the Reformat Incident?" Chanwoo reminded and Hanbin's eyes widened when he realized that time.

Hanbin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat when he remembered what June did years ago. Hanbin was supposed to buy the cake for June's birthday but since he got caught up with work, he forgot all about it and came home to a party without a cake. June didn't talk to him for 2 weeks and suddenly he found his computer already reformatted. He knew it was June and he got mad at him and June threatened him that he'd also erase the back-up he made. Hanbin was June's slave for a month.

"Fuck! I forgot about that already... Shit, this is all just... Fine! I'll try it then!" Hanbin said, but deep inside he really didn't want to do it. He knows he'll fuck this up and he knows that he'll just make a fool of himself. But it's either humiliation or being June's slave. He'd rather humiliate himself than go through that again. His files are more important than his dignity right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm getting the one on the left." Bobby said, pulling Hanbin towards the dancers who were standing by the bar now.

"Are you serious?! The guy on the right is gorgeous! He won't give me his number! And I'll fuck this up!" Hanbin complained between gritted teeth.

"You said it yourself. You think he's gorgeous so you take his number. I think the other one is cute so this all works out... right?" Bobby said, winking at Hanbin and patting his shoulder before moving to his target's side.

"Can I get two bottles of beer?" Bobby asked the bartender and he just nodded.

"Great performance by the way." Bobby said to the guy beside him. The guy had long blonde hair down to the top of his ears. He looked at Bobby and smiled a bit before nodding back to the music.

"Hey... I was just wondering but... Don't you think you're too perfect for a place like this?" Bobby asked, biting his lower lip before smirking at the guy.

The guy raised his brows before answering with "And don't you think that's none of your business?" before turning away from Bobby.

When the bartender gave Bobby his beer, the guy left the bar counter and started dancing at the dance floor. Bobby bit his lower lip and a smile escaped his lips. That was the first time someone did that to him and he was impressed. He took a sip from his beer and glanced over at Hanbin. His eyes widened when he noticed that Hanbin hadn't even moved an inch from where he was a while ago.

 

Bobby immediately went to Hanbin who was just staring at the pink haired guy's back.

"Go talk to him!" Bobby urged Hanbin but the younger just looked at Bobby before groaning.

"Go!" Bobby said, pushing Hanbin towards the other guy.

 

Hanbin stumbled a bit before reaching the bar counter. He glanced back at Bobby who only nodded at him and urged him to talk to the guy. Hanbin turned to the pink haired guy and at closer look he was stunned at how beautiful he was. No, beautiful was an understatement. He was gorgeous. Hanbin's throat started to become dry and before he could even say a word, the pink haired guy looked at him.

Hanbin's heart pounded in his chest. This was the first time this happened and for the first time in his whole life for being a music producer... he was lost for words. He opened his mouth but no words came out of his mouth.

The guy just smirked at him, showing his pearly whites before grabbing the top of his glass and passing it in front of Hanbin. The guy moved closer to Hanbin and leaned forward. Hanbin thought the guy was going to kiss him so he closed his eyes but the other guy went past his lips and tiptoed to reach his ear.

"I think you need to cool your nerves. This'll help." The pink haired guy said before tapping Hanbin's nose with his finger and leaving for the dance floor.

Hanbin was stunned, he felt his knees wobble and his whole world shake. Bobby came to his side and patted his shoulder.

 

"I thought that guy was gonna eat you!" Bobby said, but Hanbin could barely hear him. He looked at the drink that the pink haired guy gave him and he downed it. It was sweet. He was surprised that it didn't taste like the bitter alcohol that his friends always give him when they go clubbing.

"Whoa there... You don't know what's in that drink." Bobby said but Hanbin just shook his head before looking back at the pink haired guy. Licking his lips, Hanbin felt a strong urge to follow the guy.

 

"If he looks back, I'll follow him." Hanbin said making Bobby raise his brows.

"You go tiger!" Bobby said, smiling at his friend and taking a swig of his beer.

They both waited, looking at the pink haired guy. Bobby kept hoping for him to look back.

Truth was, he really wanted Hanbin to let loose sometimes. Maybe if he actually gets a love interest then he won't be too obsessed over his work. Bobby smirked when he glanced at Hanbin. There was hope in his eyes.

 

"What if you just go and dance with him instead of hoping for him to look back?" Bobby said.

"I said what I said." Hanbin answered with conviction in his eyes. Bobby just scoffed while rolling his eyes.

 

This is what's frustrating about Hanbin's stubbornness. Whatever he decides on — it takes forever, and his mother, to change his mind.

But just as Bobby was thinking of reasons to convince Hanbin to go after the pink haired hair, he eventually turned around to look back at them.

There was something about that guy that he didn't like but if Hanbin found him gorgeous then who was he to say otherwise. The pink haired guy was dancing in the middle of the crowd and people were careful not to touch him or get in his way.

There was something about the way he danced. His eyes were locked on Hanbin, as if a hunter eyeing a prey.

Bobby saw how Hanbin got restless on his spot, his hand travelling to his left chest and patting it. His nervous habit.

 

Bobby chuckled. "This is the part where you actually make a move and go after him." Bobby said, nudging Hanbin to follow the guy in the dancefloor.

Hanbin felt his body move on its own after Bobby gave him a light push. He felt like he was trapped in the pink haired guy's trap as he neared him. He saw the smirk form on his face before revealing his pearly whites.

"Took you long enough." The pink haired guy said before holding on Hanbin's nape and dancing onto him. Hanbin felt his heart hammer in his chest as he watched the guy dance in front of him. The dance was fantastic, sexy but not seductive. There was a border to it and Hanbin felt it. It was a game but he was unsure how to play it.

"Kim Hanbin... What's yours?" Hanbin uttered, unsure why he started with his name.

The other just smiled at him. "Jay." He answered, sliding his tongue on his lower lip before biting it.

Hanbin held on Jay's hips before dancing with him, making the latter smile in content.

 

Bobby smiled at his friend. It was nice seeing him open up to others like that. "Well I'll be damned." He whispered to himself. He glanced at where the others were seated and he can clearly see them shocked with Yunhyeong looking proud as heck. The mother hen really knows how to over react.

Bobby looked over at June and he saw the guy shift his gaze from Hanbin to him. The moment their eyes met, June smirked at Bobby. It looked like the guy was testing his patience. Bobby raised his hand and gave him the middle finger before and June just smiled before drinking again. June shook his head before giving him a nod. He needs to go after his guy, the blonde one.

Bobby looked back into the crowd and saw the blonde guy dancing with some other guy. He licked his lips before getting the other beer bottle. He headed down the path where the blonde was and he started dancing with him. The blonde guy felt Bobby behind him and he immediately turned, glaring at him.

 

Bobby raised the other beer bottle, "Peace offering." Bobby said and the blonde guy just looked at it. He raised his brows, suspicious why Bobby would offer him a drink.

"It's not drugged, if you're worried." Bobby said, taking a swig at it before passing it to the blonde guy. The blonde guy sighed before taking the beer bottle from Bobby making him smile.

"Name's Bobby, what's yours?" Bobby said, leaning in to talk to the guy.

"DK" He answered, taking a gulp from the beer bottle.

"Nice alias." Bobby said smiling at the guy.

DK just rolled his eyes at Bobby.

"Care to dance?" Bobby asked making DK raise one eyebrow at him.

"You know how to dance?" DK asked, his tone was obviously mocking Bobby but the latter just chuckled. It was cute to see this blonde one mocking him.

"Somewhat." Bobby answered making DK chuckle. "Cute." Bobby thought when he saw DK's dimples form as he chuckled.

"Show me what you got then." DK answered and Bobby started dancing.

Bobby was enjoying the dancefloor once again, his swag filling up his being. He watched as DK started smiling, he liked seeing those dimples. Maybe he was really impressing the guy.

 

"Like what you see?" Bobby said, smiling at DK.

"Maybe." DK answered before dancing sexily around Bobby. The latter felt his body freeze when DK started dancing. It was mesmerizing and captivating. His hand traveled to DK's shoulder moving along to his nape and pulling him closer.

They were inches away from each other that they could even feel each other's breathing. Eyes locked on each other and before Bobby could even do anything more, DK pulled away.

"Maybe not." DK said before leaving Bobby on his spot again.

Bobby watched as DK got lost in the crowd and into the back of the club. He scoffed before biting his lower lip. He was rejected.

 

He looked over to see how Hanbin was doing and was surprised to see that his man was doing great. No kisses but at least he maintained the dance with the pink haired guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It looks like only one of you is successful... at least." June said, smirking at Bobby who had just returned.

Bobby sat beside June and rested his arm on the latter's shoulders before looking him into his eyes.

"It's not yet over until I say so." Bobby said making June raise his brows. Bobby was taunting June again. His personal space was nothing when it came to Bobby. He loved breaking through that boundary.

"We'll see." June answered, taunting Bobby.

"I'm so proud of Hanbin. Do you guys see him right now? He's actually interacting with someone else!" Yunhyeong said, wiping his imaginary tears with his imaginary handkerchief.

"You make Hanbin-hyung sound so pathetic." Chanwoo said before earning a slap on his arm from Yunhyeong.

"Anyway, how'd it go with yours Bobby?" Yunhyeong asked, looking at Bobby who looked quite pissed off at June's antics beside him.

"He'll be back." Bobby said before seeing them shake their heads.

 

Chanwoo gasped dramatically, covering his mouth. "Bobby-hyung was rejected." The youngest was genuinely shocked to know this.

 

"That's just how things are." June answered, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees. Bobby just scoffed before gritting his teeth. "You can't really expect much from Bobby. He's Bobby." June said, raising his brows at Bobby.

"Just you wait." Bobby answered back at June, leaning his face dangerously near June's ear. The younger gasped as he felt Bobby's breath pass by his ears, making him hold his breath. "And that's Bobby-hyung for you... June-yah." Bobby said, his tone deep and husky. There was an obvious blush that crawled on June's face and Bobby smirked before pulling away. Bobby licked his lips, satisfied to see June stunned. He drank the rest of his beer before standing up and heading back into the dancefloor to wait for DK.

 

 

"Well... You got what you deserved." Chanwoo said, popping food in his mouth as he internally laughed at June who was now hyperventilating.

June glared at Chanwoo before clutching his chest with his right hand and fanning his face with his left.

"You know, you really should just be true to him. If you were actually nice to Bobby then maybe you two would be in a better situation." Yunhyeong said but June just shook his head.

"He doesn't need to know. And I don't want him to ever know this." June said, sighing and slapping his face. "He's Bobby. It's enough that I get to do this with him. I'm... I don't want to expect anything more." June answered, looking at the direction where Bobby headed.

"I hope you mean what you say." Chanwoo started before lifting his beer bottle. "If Bobby-hyung manages to get that other guy's number... who knows what'll happen." Chanwoo answered, taking a swig of his beer while observing June who just looked back into the crowd with a confused mind.

 

 

 

\--- --- ---

 

Hello everyone!!

I present the story, Producing a Romance!

The title of this story was from a lovely, lovely friend. I'm not really good with titles so I'm happy to have friends like her who help me out.

So yeah... this one has a set plot and story so I'll see you again next time!

Also, I just wanna warn you guys that the update of this story will be inconsistent just because I don't wanna rush into it. So yeah..

Hope you like it and I'll see you again!

 

-fairykim


	2. Coincidence?

“Damn headache…” Bobby groaned.

He sat on his bed before sighing deeply. He kept thinking of the events that happened last night. And no matter how much he thought about it he still felt frustrated about everything.

DK didn’t go back into the dancefloor no matter how long he waited. He got to the point where he almost got drunk while waiting for DK to come back. Chanwoo kept telling him that once DK goes to the back, he won’t return to the dancefloor. Bobby hates how Chanwoo was right so he disregarded the younger’s warning and look what happened to him. Hangover sucks.

When did he become such a masochist?   
Or maybe it was just his pride refusing to let it go?

He ruffled his hair before shaking his head and kicking his blanket away. This was one lousy day.

He sighed heavily before heading straight to the fridge. He needed something cold to shock the hangover away. Opening the fridge, he noticed that it barely had anything in it. He forgot that he was supposed to buy stuff yesterday if the others didn’t just barge in and pull them to the club. Damn that birthday boy and his wishes.

But Bobby suddenly chuckled, remembering June’s shocked expression when he told him that he’s still the hyung. He liked seeing June flustered. It’s like revenge for always being extra with that diva attitude.

 

Bobby looked around the fridge to see what else he needed to buy before heading back to his bedroom to change into proper clothes. He wore a hoodie with jeans, checking himself out at the mirror to see if it looked decent enough for a trip to the grocery. He reached for a cap and finally made his way to the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Bobby was silently looking around when his cart suddenly bumped into another person’s cart. Both of them immediately apologized to each other before Bobby realized that he actually bumped into none other than…

“D… K?” Bobby called out and the other’s eyes just widened.

He was surprised to see DK in casual wear. But it was really cute to see him like this and it was also fascinating to see his fashion in-line with Bobby’s. Both of them wearing hoodies, jeans, sneakers and a head accessory. Bobby’s was a cap while DK’s were eyeglasses.

“Ah… the creepy guy at the club…” DK answered, snapping his fingers when he remembered who Bobby was. This action made Bobby frown.

“Creepy guy?” Bobby answered back, wrinkling his forehead and ready to defend himself.

“Well… Don’t you think it’s creepy when a random guy suddenly pulls you in for a kiss?” DK fired back while raising his brows. Bobby just scoffed at him before scratching the back of his head.

“I think you’re mistaken about something. I wasn’t going to kiss you. I was just dancing to the music.” Bobby answered and DK just shook his head.

“Dancing? Sure… I didn’t know pulling someone’s neck was considered dancing.” DK fired back making Bobby scoff.

“I was moving to the music. Sure, I grabbed you closer but I didn’t have intentions of doing anything to you.” Bobby fought back, trying to explain his side.

“Well that made me very uncomfortable.” DK answered, showing off how irritated he was at Bobby.

There was obviously something between the two of them. It felt like one was a match and the other was an emery that ignites fire to the match. Their energies seemed to clash and for some reason it didn’t sit well with Bobby. He didn’t like the fact that they weren’t more connected to each other. He wasn’t sure if it was his pride again or something else. 

 

The two sighed, irritation apparent but Bobby shook his head and decided to be the better person. He wanted to see DK again but not like this. He was sure to impress the guy but…

“You know what… Never mind. If you think I’m creepy then that’s on you. But I’m not and I won’t apologize for something I’m accused of because I’m sure I wasn’t planning to kiss you. Anyway, I’m just trying to explain myself. But I will say sorry for bumping in to you. I’ll get going now.” Bobby said, pushing his cart in a different direction to make sure that he doesn’t see DK again.

He thought it would be better to cool down rather than engage the situation and enter into a fiery battle with the guy he was trying to impress.

Impress? Why DID he want to impress DK? He wasn’t quite sure.

 

 

 

A few minutes had passed but maybe it was coincidence playing around with them. Just when Bobby was about to head to the cashiers to pay for his groceries, he stumbled upon DK at the same aisle again. The two obviously didn’t like seeing each other so they just rolled their eyes before passing one another. 

But just then, something happened that took Bobby’s attention.

 

DK immediately turned his cart around and hit Bobby’s back a bit. Bobby was about to lash at DK when he saw how terrified the guy looked. Bobby wrinkled his forehead before walking towards DK.

It was obvious that DK was terrified just by the look on his face. Bobby saw how his eyes shook and how he pursed his lips. Somehow, seeing DK like this tugged on his heart strings.

“Hey… you alright?” Bobby asked, placing his hand on DK’s shoulder. 

Bobby was surprised that DK was trembling under his hand. Just when he was about to ask what’s happening, he heard someone talk.

“Oh… what do you know? It is Donghyuk.” A guy said, going near Bobby and Donghyuk.

Bobby looked at the guy but he felt Donghyuk’s shoulder stiffen at the sound of his name. The guy looked like he knew Donghyuk but it didn’t look like Donghyuk wanted to talk to him. Bobby glanced at the Donghyuk, seeing his hands almost turn white while he held on the cart. Bobby tightened his hold on Donghyuk’s shoulder.

“Sorry man, I think you got the wrong guy.” Bobby said, glaring at the other.

“Ah… Really… I could’ve sworn…” the guy trailed off trying to look at Donghyuk’s face but he kept his head down and with his glasses on he did look different. The guy was still trying to pry when Bobby cleared his throat and glared at the guy. Bobby raised his brows, showing that he didn’t want his presence there.

 

The guy cleared his throat before straightening himself up. He chuckled a bit before saying, “Guess he’s different. Sorry man.” The guy bowed at Bobby before turning away from that aisle.

Bobby made sure to wait for a few minutes before finally talking to Donghyuk.

“He’s gone.” Bobby said and he felt Donghyuk’s shoulder fall.

Donghyuk’s grip on the cart loosened. His hands that had turned white regained its color. He also released a breath he didn’t realize he held.

 

“T-Thank you…” Donghyuk said, his eyes still closed and his head still low. It looked like he was catching his breath. Bobby couldn’t believe that his was the same guy who was acting spiteful moments ago. He looked like a child who had run away from something that scared him.

“No problem. It’s not really my style to leave people alone when they need help.” Bobby said, putting both his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

“I guess…” Donghyuk paused before finally looking at Bobby. 

“Well… are you sure you’re gonna be fine?” Bobby asked, concern laced in his voice.

“I think so… I…” Donghyuk started but he stopped, Bobby wondered whether he’d continue.

“I owe you an apology for calling you creepy a while ago. I’m… I’m sorry.” Donghyuk said, looking at Bobby and showing sincerity in his eyes. That notion only made Bobby smile.

“That’s ok.” Bobby immediately said.

“I guess… I really did misunderstand.” Donghyuk said, shifting his gaze from Bobby to the floor and back.

“I understand where you’re coming from. I’d probably punch myself if I did… that… to me?” Bobby said, pausing and wrinkling his forehead. He was unsure if he made sense but it made Donghyuk chuckle lightly.

“Thanks again.” Donghyuk whispered but Bobby heard him well enough. Bobby nodded before hearing Donghyuk say “I’ll… see you around.”   
Bobby couldn’t help but smile at what he heard. “Yeah… See ya around.” Bobby answered back before patting Donghyuk’s back and finally heading to the cashiers.

 

Heading home, Bobby kept repeating Donghyuk’s smile on his head. He felt a nice feeling in his chest when he remembered how Donghyuk chuckled and smiled. It was so cute. Bobby couldn’t help but smile when he thought about those dimples.

“DK… Donghyuk.” Bobby whispered to himself before smiling and driving away.

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

Hanbin sighed before biting his lower lip. A lot of things were running in his mind that he can’t seem to concentrate on what he was doing. He hissed before covering his face with his hands.

“If I had to guess… You didn’t get his number, did you?” Bobby said, munching on his chips.

“You’re right, I didn’t so go away now.” Hanbin said, glaring at the monitor and hoping that the guy got off his back, literally.

“Well why don’t we go back to the club tonight? See what happens?” Bobby said, plopping one more chip in his mouth.

“No! I’m not going back there. Are you insane?!” Hanbin immediately fired back at Bobby.

“I’m Bobby, also I’m older than you. Anyway why not?” Bobby casually said, leaning more on Hanbin’s back.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it! And I said go away!” Hanbin said, finally pushing Bobby off of his back.

The two engaged in an elbow fight but sadly Bobby was winning. Hanbin doesn’t know why the guy had monstrous strength but he hated it. He finally kicked the chair Bobby was sitting on, making him roll away.

The guy’s been using Hanbin as a backrest while munching away on his chips. It’s been an hour and all he’s talked about was Donghyuk this and Donghyuk that. Heaven knows Hanbin also wants to talk about Jay but he can’t seem to focus especially after what happened that night.

 

\---

 

Since they were both getting along quite well he didn’t even notice that his body was reacting aggressively because of Jay’s tease dance. Watching him bite his lip and his tongue dancing and taunting him was becoming too much for Hanbin. He had to step back and re-think about what he’s supposed to do.

Just when Hanbin was about to pull away from Jay, the latter moved his hand to the back of Hanbin’s head before pulling his head near. Hanbin’s head was by Jay’s shoulder and he could feel the latter’s breath against his ear.

“It was fun… but I think you’re getting too turned on.” Hanbin’s eyes widened when he heard what Jay said. He was about to answer back when he felt something soft and wet on his cheek. He felt Jay’s hand slide off from his head, making him look at the owner of the hand. Jay just smiled at Hanbin before waving and leaving the crowd to go to the back.

“I forgot to get his number…” Hanbin mumbled to himself, holding on his cheek. He absentmindedly stared at the direction Jay headed to. But just as he did, he realized what Jay meant. He looked down and noticed that his body really did react to Jay’s dance. He clicked his tongue before heading to the table where the others were.

 

\---

 

 

“Chill man. Didn’t you get that guy’s number? He was all over you last night. If I didn’t know better I’d say he liked you.” Bobby said, rolling back near Hanbin and nudging him. Hanbin just groaned before covering his face with his hands again.

“I didn’t…” Hanbin mumbled in between his fingers and Bobby didn’t understand a word he said. “I can’t hear you over your damn hands!” Bobby said, pulling Hanbin’s hands away from his face.

“I didn’t, ok?!” Hanbin confessed quite irritated. He soon felt guilt eating at him when he thought of what Jay whispered to him. But that’s something he will never tell Bobby. That’ll be something he’d bring to the grave with him.

Bobby gasped. Surprise was apparent on his face. “Are you serious?” Bobby asked with his jaw dropped.

“Yes! I forgot all about it!” Hanbin complained.

“In all my years of living on this earth… I’m amazed that you’d be this awkward. Are you planning to keep your chastity forever? If that’s the case might as well sign it up for the museum so people will know what it looks like.” Bobby teased which only earned a deathly glare from Hanbin.

Bobby smiled, presenting his eye smiles which did not change Hanbin’s glare. “But come on! This is all the more reason to go back and get it.” Bobby said, his brows wiggling and teasing Hanbin without knowing the latter’s dilemma. “I mean… the museum thing is good too.” Bobby continued earning him a smack on the arm.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get it! I barely talked to him!” Hanbin said, feeling his exhaustion catch up to him. Talking to Bobby today seemed to have drained him. He leaned his arm on the table and holding his head as he looked down in frustration.

“Man up! Let’s go back to the club and ask for their numbers. Just follow my lead!” Bobby said, still trying to convince Hanbin.

 

Hanbin groaned. He WISHED he had Bobby’s confidence, or even a smidge of it. Then he might have a better chance in life. He wondered why he could only muster the courage on stage but by the time people get involved, he cringes away and hides like a snail in his house. Bobby was so busy telling Hanbin what the opportunities are when Hanbin was about to retaliate and tell him to fuck off.

Just then, Hanbin’s phone started ringing. It was his mother calling.

Perfect timing. He didn’t have to yell at Bobby and receive severe punishment.

 

“Sorry, gotta get this.” Hanbin immediately said, standing up in a hurry and walking out of the studio to take the call.

“Hello mom…” Hanbin answered and he heard his sister’s voice on the other line giggle.  
“Oppa!” Hanbin’s sister called out. “Can you go home early today? Obang needs to go to the clinic and I wanted to go but mom needs to go somewhere and I don’t want to go alone… will you come with me?” Hanbyul explained. Hanbin could hear his mother in the background talking as well.

Hanbin noticed the worry in his sister’s voice and decided not to ask any more questions. This was also a great excuse not to go back to the club with Bobby. “Mm… I’ll head home now. See you in a bit.”

 

“What’d your mom say?” Bobby asked the moment Hanbin came back. He opened another set of chips and plopped a handful right into his mouth.

“Hanbyul said Obang needs to go to the clinic so I’ll head home for now.” Hanbin answered and Bobby just shook his head, seeing through Hanbin.

“What about your mom?” Bobby asked but with his mouth full, Hanbin did not understand a single word from his mouth.

Bobby just rolled his eyes when Hanbin looked at him with a furrowed brow. He chewed on his chips real fast to swallow it.

“Fine. You can escape today but remember… there’s always a tomorrow!” Bobby threatened to which Hanbin just shook his head. His hyung was crazy.

 

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

Hanbin reprimanded him when Obang pulled the leash with force. He wanted to run again. 

“Obang stop!” Hanbin commanded but the dog still tried to run. Hanbin could hear Hanbyul laughing beside him while looking at the dog.

“He keeps going because you’re laughing at him. I think you’re spoiling him too much Hanbyul-ah.” Hanbin said, his eyes turning to slits as he tried to scold her. But his sister just smiled brightly at him before laughing.

“But he’s cute oppa! He’s family.” Hanbyul said, wrapping her arm on her brother’s.

Hanbin sighed, smiling. He shook his head before pulling his arm away to put it over Hanbyul’s shoulders. “Yeah… He’s family.” Hanbin said.

 

The moment they entered the clinic, the receptionists greeted them with smiles on their faces. Hanbin was busy looking at their dog to notice that the assistant veterinarian was looking at him with an interesting smile on his face.

“Good afternoon. Our dog—” Hanbin started but he immediately stopped when he noticed that familiar face looking at him with amusement. Hanbin felt his jaw fall when he realized how unpresentable he was in front of the other guy.

“Oppa…!” Hanbyul called out when she noticed that her brother was frozen on his spot. The female receptionists were also confused why Hanbin suddenly stopped as he stared at their assistant vet.

“Oppa!” Hanbyul called out before nudging his brother, successfully gaining his attention.

“Ah… Uh… Our… uh… Our dog needs… uhm… a checkup.” Hanbin stuttered, feeling conscious and unsure of what was going on. Smiles spread on the receptionists’ lips when they took a back and forth look from Hanbin to their assistant vet, they then realized what was happening.

“You can sit for now. We’ll call you when it’s your turn.” Jay said with a smile on his face.   
“Hey Hanbyul!” He said, waving at the little girl who waved back at him. He winked at Hanbin before turning his back and walking back into one of the waiting rooms.

“If you could fill this up please.” One of the lady receptionists said, handing a clipboard of questionnaire to Hanbin. Hanbin immediately looked at Hanbyul after getting the clipboard.

“Is this where you usually bring Obang?” Hanbin asked and his sister nodded her head.

“Mm! They know us here already. Mom and I like this clinic because they’re nice and they take care of Obang really well.” Hanbyul explained before waving at the receptionists who waved back at her, smiling.

“Mm. That guy a while ago… you know him?” Hanbin asked, curiosity was pulling him in.

“He’s the one who helps Obang’s doctor.” Hanbyul said and Hanbin just nodded his head.

 

Hanbin was surprised to see Jay working at this kind of job. With how he was last night, he wouldn’t even think that the guy would be working in the morning. He was quite guilty of judging him before even knowing him.

 

“You’re next. You can go to room number 4 and the Vet will be there soon.” The reception said and both Hanbin and Hanbyul stood up to go to the room. 

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, someone knocked on the door and in came the veterinarian with Jay trailing behind him. 

“Oh! You’re here today Hanbyul-ah!” the veterinarian exclaimed the moment he saw Hanbyul.

The little girl just beamed at him, obviously pleased that they remember her. 

“Mm! And my brother’s here with me! He finally came with me!” Hanbyul said, smiling at them while tugging Hanbin’s shirt. Hanbin just bowed and introduced himself but he noticed that Jay was giggling. He felt even more attracted to Jay when he noticed him biting his lips to stop himself from laughing.

Seeing him with better lighting, he now saw that Jay looked like a porcelain doll. His features looked like that of a girl and most importantly, he noticed the mole just right under his right eye. It added to his charm.

“Your brother huh? Then isn’t he the one you told us about? The one who—” the vet started but Hanbyul immediately shook her head and put her finger on her lips, shushing the vet. The vet just smiled before nodding his head. “So it’s a secret.” He said and Hanbyul just nodded her head.

“Oh… what did you tell them?” Hanbin asked with a worried voice. He had already imagined all the embarrassing stories Hanbyul could’ve said and what’s worse is that Jay knew it. This day sucks.

 

 

 

“So just make sure to give him the prescribed medicine and he should be fine.” The vet said and Hanbyul nodded with a smile on her face. 

Hanbin, on the other hand, seemed to be still out of it. He was still thinking of what Hanbyul could’ve said and it’s making him go insane. He didn’t even notice the concerned gaze that Jay gave him. They were almost out of the clinic when Hanbyul nudged him, waking him from his internal battle.

“Oppa, you didn’t say thank you.” Hanbyul stated in a matter of fact kind of tone. Hanbin’s always one to teach her what’s right and wrong so it’s not uncommon for Hanbyul to return his teachings when he forgets it. 

“Ah… uhm… Thank you for taking care of Obang and for taking care of Hanbyul when she goes here. She seems really welcomed.” Hanbin said, bowing at the vet and Jay who he finally noticed was smiling at him. The vet nodded his head before glancing at Jay who immediately pursed his lips and looked away. 

Something about that notion made Hanbin wonder if the two had something going on. The vet rolled his eyes before facing Hanbin and Hanbyul.

“Make sure to take care of Obang ok? He’s getting old already so he needs to be taken care of well.” The vet said, patting Obang’s head. The dog liked the vet’s touch and immediately shifted his head so he can lick the vet’s palm. 

“Come back anytime, Hanbyul.” Jay said, smiling before looking at Hanbin and presenting his pearly whites. He then turned around to head to the reception table. 

The ladies there giggled when Jay reached them and Hanbin got even more curious when he noticed them looking at him with interested eyes.

“Oppa, let’s go!” Hanbyul said, pulling on Hanbin’s shirt.

“Oh? Ah… Mm” Hanbin nodded before turning away from the clinic. Just as his sight left Jay’s direction, the latter turned to watch them leave.

“You know him, don’t you?” Hanbin heard the vet say as they left the clinic.

 

 

 

 

“Hanbyul-ah, what did you tell them? Did you say something embarrassing?” Hanbin finally asked as soon as they were away from the clinic. 

Hanbin has been fighting an inner turmoil and he’s been thinking of what Hanbyul would’ve told the vet and Jay. Thinking about it, he also wanted to know what the relationship of the two is. It didn’t seem like it was just co-workers. It looked like they shared something more but this might also be because he’s clouded by the air of jealousy. 

 

Jealous? Was he jealous that Jay and the vet could be more than just workmates?

 

“Don’t worry, Oppa. It’s not embarrassing.” Hanbyul assured him but he couldn’t get this dreadful feeling out of the bottom of his stomach. There was something about Jay’s giggle that made him question his sister. 

“Are you sure? It sounded like… You know… It sounds like something embarrassing.” Hanbin said, making sure that Hanbyul noticed the sense of worry in his voice. But the little girl was oblivious to the fact that his brother was worried. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking as if his brother’s concern isn’t her problem.

 

 

\--- --- --- 

Hello everyone!

Hope you guys like the update for Producing a Romance. I'm working really hard on it and I hope you guys like the update as much as I had fun making it.

So yeah.. Leave comments if you like it, and let me know what you think about it!

Have a great day!

-fairykim


	3. Back in the Club

The loud music blasted against Hanbin's ears again making him wince. He wasn't sure why he agreed to go back into that place with Bobby but hearing him say something about Jay and Donghyuk made him go. He wasn't even sure if they'll see the two again but they wanted to risk it. Somehow or the other, he just couldn't stop thinking about Jay after seeing him in the clinic.

"And look at what we have here!" The two immediately whipped their heads to where the voice came from. They saw Chanwoo standing by a table, smirking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked, going to him before doing their friendly handshake.

"This is usually where I hang out. You know, for connections." Chanwoo said which only made Bobby shake his head. "You better make sure those connections are trustworthy." Bobby warned and Chanwoo immediately raised his hands in defense.

"I don't like that tone. Connections that I mean are music producers like that DJ over there." Chanwoo explained which changed Bobby's concerned look into a relaxed one. "Use better words kid." Bobby said, nudging him but he only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I'm surprised to see Hanbin-hyung here." Chanwoo said, smiling at Hanbin.

"Bobby made me come." Hanbin reasoned and Chanwoo obviously didn't believe him when he raised his brows as he smiled. "Sure... Bobby-hyung did." Chanwoo said with a mocking tone with didn't sit well with Hanbin.

"So want anything to drink?" Chanwoo offered and Hanbin just shook his head while Bobby was looking around, looking for someone.

"I think they're not here yet. They usually come in later in the night." Chanwoo said, looking at his wrist without a watch which made the two confused.

"What are you looking at?" Hanbin asked, looking at Chanwoo's wrist.

"The time." Chanwoo answered as if there was a watch on his wrist.

"Uh... I think you need to go home." Bobby answered, looking at Chanwoo suspiciously thinking that the younger was already drunk.

"It's still around 8 hyung. I'm not drunk and I was doing that for laughs. I know the time thank you very much." Chanwoo answered. The two grabbed their phones before gasping. Chanwoo was right about the time.

"Oh! How'd you know about the time?" Hanbin asked, amazed at the younger.

"I'm just amazing." Chanwoo bragged when he shrugged his shoulders. Smiling at the two, he swept his shoulder with his hand making them shake their heads.

Bobby looked at him up and down before looking around again and noticing a clock by the bartender's back wall. He scoffed and smiled.

"You just saw the time by the bartender's wall didn't you?" Bobby said which made Hanbin turn to look.

"Like I told you, I usually hang out here so I know where stuff are and I know when they come here. So better take drinks first. They'll get here around 10 or 11." Chanwoo said.

"That's so late..." Hanbin commented but Chanwoo grimaced at him.

"Hyung, you spend 48 hours in your studio. 10pm or 11pm is nothing to you." Chanwoo fought back but Hanbin just rolled his eyes.

"That's being productive. This... This isn't being productive." Hanbin answered back.

"If you don't want June making you a slave again... then yeah I'd say this is productive." Chanwoo teased, there was that signature smirk on his face just before he drank his beer.

"Anyway, if you don't wanna be here. Bobby-hyung and I can always stay and text you when they're here." Chanwoo said, glancing at Bobby who immediately got what Chanwoo was doing.

"Yeah man... I mean... I was the only reason you went here. And I don't wanna ruin your productivity. So... you know... if you wanna go home and rest first or even go back to the studio..." Bobby trailed off.

"You guys are bastards." Hanbin glared, especially at Chanwoo who was laughing by now.

"It didn't even take a whole lot of teasing to hear that line." Chanwoo laughed, while Bobby was chuckling by him.

"Y'know what, let me just get something to drink!" Bobby said, leaving the table to head to the bar disregarding Hanbin's plead of getting something flavored for him.

As the night went deep, the three talked a lot about life and caught on with each other. The older ones were impressed by how much success Chanwoo has attained so far. The two listened intently when Chanwoo told them that his game designs were approved and are now in progress for release. The two patted his shoulders, proud to see hear that he's achieving a lot more now than before.

"I still remember you being such a shy kid." Bobby said, chuckling at Chanwoo who wrinkled his forehead.

"You make it sound like I'm old!" Chanwoo said in defense but the two almost choked at their own laughter.

"You are old! You're a full grown adult now!" Hanbin battled and Chanwoo just shook his head in denial. "You're past the teenage years so you're old now." Bobby teased and the two just shared a high five.

"Whatever hyung." Chanwoo said, rolling his eyes before noticing the people that the two were waiting for. An idea suddenly popped in his head.

"Hanbin hyung! Can you buy more drinks?" Chanwoo asked.

"Why me? I don't know shit about those drinks!" Hanbin fired back. Chanwoo tried so hard to hide his smirk. Listening to Hanbin speak, he knew the other was already tipsy since he started speaking rudely.

"I'm already treating you to free drinks. You should at least get the drinks." Chanwoo complained, acting like a little puppy towards Hanbin. He knew Hanbin can never say no to him when he acts like a child.

Hanbin groaned but he still stood up. "Fine. What do you want?" Hanbin asked.

"Tequila Sunrise hyung." Chanwoo said, smiling at Hanbin and squirming on his seat which made Hanbin laugh.

"I'm getting this round but Bobby needs to get the others later." Hanbin said before turning away and leaving.

"That's Bobby-hyung to you boy!" Bobby called out but Hanbin just waved his hand to show Bobby he doesn't care.

"That assho—ly fucking..." Bobby's eyes widened when he noticed who was standing by the bar counter. He immediately looked at Chanwoo. The youngest reveled in satisfaction as he watched Hanbin head to the bar counter without noticing the pink haired guy that he had danced with.

"You..." Bobby started, looking at Chanwoo surprised. Chanwoo just wiggled his brows as he smiled.

"I like how your mind works." Bobby immediately followed, smiling and shaking Chanwoo's hand.

The two proceeded to watch Hanbin and wait for something to unfold.

"Tequila Sunrise and a beer." Hanbin said, standing by the bar counter.

He bent his neck left and right, trying to stretch it. He even closed his eyes when he flexed his back to stretch it. It's been a long day and all he wanted to do was see Jay. Maybe talk to the guy and ask him about... the other guy.

"Look who came back." Hanbin immediately opened his eyes to look at where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he saw Jay leaning on the bar counter inches away from him.

Hanbin felt a lump just at the bottom of his throat the moment he saw Jay this close to him. Even with the flashing lights around him, he can see how beautiful Jay was. It was odd why he felt so much courage today than yesterday.

"I had to see you again." Hanbin couldn't believe he said something like this. The guy looked amused as he smiled at him. "And... why is that?" Jay asked, looking directly at Hanbin's eyes.

Swallowing that lump he felt earlier, he knew it was now or never.

"I wanted to get your number." Hanbin blurted out, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Jay chuckled at him. "You're gonna need to buy me a drink." Winking at Hanbin. "But not just ANY drink. I only drink something specific." Jay said.

It was a challenge and Hanbin could already feel his body tense up. He had absolutely no idea about drinks, how the hell would he buy this guy a drink???

"Here's your drinks!" the bartender suddenly cut their conversation, passing the drinks to the both of them. Hanbin remembered why he was there in the first place and gave the money to the bartender who accepted it with a smile of assurance.

The moment Hanbin looked at Jay, he was surprised that the guy was smiling at the drink on the counter. Hanbin wrinkled his forehead before glancing at Chanwoo.

Chanwoo just raised his arms and made a heart and snapping his fingers to make hearts again.

Hanbin couldn't help but smile and nod at Chanwoo, realizing that the maknae had actually helped him.

"Impressive. You knew?" Jay said, tracing his finger on the glass' top.

"No. Would you believe me if I said this was for my friend?" Hanbin said, motioning to Chanwoo's table.

Jay looked at where Hanbin motioned and saw Chanwoo and Bobby talking to each other and watching them. His passive expression sent shivers down Bobby's spine when they made eye contact. There really was something about the guy that he didn't like.

"Friends of yours?" Jay asked, shifting his gaze from the table to Hanbin.

"Yeah." Hanbin answered, a proud look on his face.

It was just a split second but Hanbin swears there was something oddly different with Jay's expression when he heard that they were his friends. Hanbin wanted to question it but Jay immediately perked up, showing off his flirty side again.

"I don't have a paper but I do have a pen. Where should I write my number?" Jay asked while pouting. He then licked his lips while maintaining eye contact with Hanbin.

Hanbin leaned closer to Jinhwan, leveling his lips to his ears.

"You can write it anywhere you want. My body's an open book." Hanbin said, but mentally taking note how he could say this out loud without feeling embarrassed.

Alcohol Bad – his brain kept telling him but the alcohol in his system took over to make him into a whole different person.

Jay smirked. Biting his lower lip he decided to write his number on the base of Hanbin's neck.

"Call me." Jay said, leaving another kiss on Hanbin's cheek before turning around to leave with his drink.

Hanbin couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go back to that club.

"So... how'd it go?" the two immediately asked when Hanbin came back.

"How'd you know that he liked that drink?" Hanbin asked Chanwoo. "Connections." Chanwoo answered, wriggling his brows again.

"Your connections seriously scare me but thank you. Thanks to that he gave me his number." Hanbin said.

The two gasped. Their eyes widened in shock. They immediately high fived before asking him where it was.

"He wrote it here." Hanbin said, revealing his shoulder to the two.

They were amazed that Jay actually wrote a number there. But Bobby didn't believe it.

"Call it. That might not even be his number." Bobby said, suspicious about the guy.

"Ok let me call it." Chanwoo said, pulling out his phone but Hanbin immediately retracted his body away from them. "Are you insane?! Why would you call him? I just saw him!" Hanbin said in panic.

The two glanced at each other but Chanwoo just shook his head and typed in the number.

"You... What are you doing?" Hanbin asked, looking at Chanwoo in terror.

"Calling him." Chanwoo simply answered, placing the phone right by his ear.

"You memorized it that fast?" Bobby asked in awe while Chanwoo just shrugged his shoulders.

A sweet voice answered the other line and Chanwoo immediately shoved his phone to Hanbin's ear. The older's eyes widened while looking at him.

"Someone answered!" Chanwoo said, panic was evident in his voice.

"H-Hello...?" Hanbin stuttered while holding on the phone and glaring at Chanwoo. Chanwoo smiled in fear, still under panic that someone actually answered while Bobby kept laughing that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Kim... Hanbin?" Hanbin heard a voice from the other line and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"Jay?" Hanbin answered back, still smiling.

Hanbin could hear someone laughing at the other end of the line. For some reason, he could already imagine Jay smiling.

"That was fast. Didn't think you'd call immediately." Hanbin bit his lower lip to stop himself from further smiling. He caught sight of Chanwoo eyeing him with a wide smile and Bobby still laughing. He shook his head and said "Y'know what, let me call you back." Hanbin said before dropping the call and surprising the two.

"Ohhh... Hanbin's all grown up now!" the two said, making another round of their high fives.

Hanbin just rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone and copying the number from Chanwoo's phone. Hanbin then erased the number from Chanwoo so the younger wouldn't have it.

"You do know I've memorized it right?" Chanwoo said, looking through his phone.

Hanbin put his forefinger on his lips, shushing him before standing up and walking away from them. The two smiled at each other, quite glad that Hanbin was finally stepping up his game.

 

\------

 

Bobby, on the other hand, looked over the crowd to see if Donghyuk was already there. A splash of disappointed passed by when he didn't see who he was looking for. Meanwhile, Chanwoo was concentrated on his phone and for some reason he didn't hear when Bobby asked him about something.

"Yo! What are you even looking at?" Bobby said, tapping Chanwoo's phone. The younger just raised his brows and smiled at Bobby.

"Just something. Anyway, looks like your guy's there." Chanwoo said, motioning towards the dance floor.

Bobby raised his brows before looking back again to scan the area. He squinted his eyes when the sound suddenly changed and the stage lit up. Slowly, the curtains rose up and there he was. Solo on the stage. His silhouette was enough to make Bobby's throat run dry.

The moment the music stopped, he turned and walked up front. There was swag in his moves yet his attractive aura blew winds of sex appeal. He was raging with pheromones and Bobby couldn't help but feel attracted even more. The guy was amazing. His moves were flawless and his hip thrusts were precise. He knew what to do to pull the crowd in.

"Like what you're seeing?" Bobby was pulled out of his trance. He looked beside him and saw June sitting there, looking at him.

Bobby scoffed before looking back at Donghyuk. Focusing all of his attention to the performer. Meanwhile June stared at Bobby without bothering to hide it. He studied Bobby's features. Looking from his jawline up to his cheek, his hair and finally settling on Bobby's eyes. There was a playful glint in them as he watched the performance. June wanted to just pull his head and face it to him, hoping that he was the center of that gaze.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Bobby said, his gaze still focused on the performance. June wondered how he even noticed him when he was fully concentrated on the performer.

June rolled his eyes before huffing. He noticed Chanwoo, smiling at him with his drink by his lips. June immediately glared at him.

"Shut your face." June threatened but Chanwoo just shrugged before drinking his drink. Licking his lips, he put his drink down and crossed his arms. June was getting more irritated while watching him move with that irritating grin on his face.

"Stop threatening the maknae June-ya." June felt an arm snake over his shoulder and pulling him to face Bobby. June gasped when he met Bobby's dark gaze. It was the first time he's seen this and his mind, and heart, wasn't ready for this. "Bad June, be nice." Bobby said, booping June's nose and commanding him like a dog.

"Y-y-yah!" June pushed Bobby away, standing up and scoffing. "I'm not your dog!" June said, slapping Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby simply smirked at him.

"Oh...?" Bobby shook his head before looking back at the performance. "If you say so..." A smile crept out of his lips revealing his pearly whites and June could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. He started staring at Bobby again but he was distracted the moment Chanwoo started laughing. He glared at the guy and mouthed "I hate you." Before turning away and leaving to get drinks.

"Bobby-hyung, you're the one that's evil." Chanwoo commented, sitting beside Bobby who was fully focused in watching Donghyuk's performance. He didn't even bother talking back to the maknae.

 

\------

 

"I hope you rot in hell." June commented when Bobby grinned at him.

"You say that but you don't mean it." Bobby said, pinching June's cheek. Thank heavens the club was dark or Bobby would definitely find June's red cheeks funny. Something to laugh about again.

"Whatever." June said, still doing his best to act all tough in front of Bobby.

"So what's the plan now? You got rejected yesterday. Are we still on with the bet?" Chanwoo asked and Bobby nodded. He flashed a smile at the two who looked at him with much expectation.

Just when he was about to tell his plan, Hanbin came back. The guy had this stupid smile on his face and they all knew it had to do with the other guy.

"So? Spill it! We're all ears here man." Bobby said, grabbing Hanbin's wrist and pulling him to sit on the chair.

They could see the happiness in Hanbin's face. He couldn't even stop smiling. Moreover, he couldn't even start explaining anything since he's just been in his own world, smiling like a lunatic.

"Well, let me know what this guy says when he starts talking. I'm off to get my own smile." Bobby said, standing up and patting his clothes to remove the dust.

 

\------

 

 

Bobby smirked when he saw Donghyuk by the counter. He stood beside the guy who just eyed him and his brows raised, surprised to see Bobby.

Bobby just glanced his way to smiling at him. Donghyuk looked flustered but he just smiled back at Bobby.

"So..." Bobby started but there was this lingering awkwardness between them after this morning's meeting. Bobby couldn't believe himself. This was his chance and he was blowing it. Clearing his throat Bobby just decided to order a drink before talking to Donghyuk who was looking everywhere else but him. It was obvious that he was also avoiding eye contact with Bobby.

"I'll pay for that." Donghyuk immediately said when the bartender gave the beer to Bobby. The two seemed surprised to hear what Donghyuk said, the bartender raised his brows while Bobby's eyes widened.

"It's... my thanks for what you did this morning." Donghyuk said and Bobby just huffed before chuckling.

"Well that's real nice of you." Bobby said, raising his beer before taking in a gulp. The lights suddenly went out and spotlights flashed on the stage. It was Jay's turn to dance and impress the crowd.

As he danced on the stage Donghyuk couldn't help but glance at Bobby, thinking that he'd be mesmerized by Jay's dance. Bobby was clearly watching Jay and for some reason Donghyuk felt something weird, he looked away before he even thought of something else.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Bobby said and Donghyuk looked at him.

"Of course he's amazing. He's the main act of the club." Donghyuk answered.

"I think you're amazing too... Maybe even better." Bobby said, finally looking at Donghyuk. The latter was evidently surprised to hear this coming from Bobby. For some reason he didn't think the guy would say something like this. Normally people would often see Jay and forget all about him.

"That's crazy talk. Hyung's the better dancer between us." Donghyuk said.

"I respect your opinion... but you're wrong." Bobby said, flaunting the cute eye smiles he had. "You're an amazing dancer and I personally think you look... cute." Donghyuk looked away, clearing his throat and playing with his ear.

"T-Thanks... I... Guess..."

Bobby couldn't help but take in the cuteness that stood beside him. Donghyuk looks so tough but when he was acting all cute, Bobby couldn't help but feel more drawn into him.

"Do you... wanna dance?" Bobby blurted out and Donghyuk just raised his brows at him.

"You suck at dancing." Donghyuk fired back and they both heard the bartender snort in the back. The Donghyuk smiled at him and he just pursed his lips before helping other customers.

"Way to turn me down." Bobby said, taking a sip from his beer. He glanced at the younger who seemed to have tried his best not to laugh. "Maybe I can show you something I'm good at. Wanna hear the music I make?"

Donghyuk scoffed before chuckling. "Are you asking me out?"

"Ah... I guess I wasn't obvious enough." Bobby hissed before biting his lower lip. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow? Maybe a cup of coffee?"

Donghyuk was obviously shocked at how confident Bobby was, actually he was surprised how cocky Bobby was. It seemed different from the guy who protected him earlier that day. Clicking his tongue and sighing, he shook his head. "No thanks. I... don't go out with strangers." Donghyuk answered before turning his back on Bobby.

Realizing what was happening, Bobby's hand immediately held Donghyuk's wrist. The latter just looked at him, puzzled.

"Would you at least give me your number? So... I can get to know you more?" Bobby asked and Donghyuk thought for a second before opening his palm.

Bobby smiled before handing him his phone.

"Don't call. Just text. I don't do phone calls." Donghyuk answered before turning away and leaving him. Bobby carried a smirk, finally he got the guy's number.

 

 

\-------

 

Hello everyone!

how have you all been? I hope you guys like this update.

I'm actually trying my best to put out longer updates so it's at least worth it. Thank you so much for those who read this and for voting. I really appreciate it.

Thank you so much!

 

Have an amazing day!

 

-fairykim


	4. Misunderstandings

Bobby opened his curtains and smiled when the brightness of the outside world entered his room. He looked back at his phone that rested on the night stand and smiled. He finally got Donghyuk’s number and he’s been texting with the guy the whole night. He didn’t even notice the other guys after he started texting with Donghyuk.

When he received another text, he immediately sat on his bed and grabbed his phone to look at the text message. A smile crept out of his lips when he read the message.

 

“Good morning too. Had a great night in the club?”

“Nah. It wasn’t much of a night without you.”

“Liar.”

“So… about that coffee date…”

“Sorry, gotta go. I don’t go out with strangers.”

“You know my name and I know your name. I don’t think we’re still considered strangers, right?”

 

Bobby bit his lower lip when he didn’t receive a reply from Donghyuk. He sighed before putting his phone back on the nightstand. He lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the guy. He chuckled since he just couldn’t get him out of his head.

Just then, his phone suddenly started ringing. He scrambled about to reach his phone which fell from the nightstand. He cursed before looking for it in a hurry to answer the phone call.

“H-Hello?” Bobby stuttered.

“What’s with that awkward hello?” Bobby’s brows wrinkled when he heard a gruff sounding voice on the other line. He looked at the screen and saw June’s name registered on it. Bobby couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment before answering it again.

“Ah, fuck you. I almost had a heart attack because of your timing.” Bobby said and he heard June cough on the other end of the line.

“Yah, are you dying?” Bobby teased, laughing at Junhoe.

“Y-you idiot! I choked on my drink.” June shot back. Bobby just laughed at what happened to him without realizing that June choked because of him.

“Anyway, what is it? This better be important, seeing as you had to call me.” Bobby said, and the line suddenly turned silent. “Hello? June-yah? Hello?”

“Ch-Chanwoo needs to tell you something!” June said over the line. There were some sounds of shuffling and Chanwoo’s voice asking June why he was passing the phone to him. Bobby scoffed at his phone before shaking his head and chuckling.

“Bobby-hyung?” Chanwoo’s voice went on the speaker.

“So what does June want this time? He’s even using you as the frontman.” Bobby asked, chuckling. He heard muffled voices over the line and he couldn’t help but snicker. He put the phone on speaker and left it on top of the nightstand before deciding to pick out some clothes.

“Yall know my time is precious so I’ma hang up if you guys don’t start talking in 10… 9… 8…” Bobby threatened and the maknae immediately talked.

“Hyung, were you going back to the club later? If you are, let me know.” Chanwoo said before hanging up the call. Bobby’s eyes widened at what the younger did. When he got to the phone, the phone call already ended.

“Brats.” And just as he uttered this, his phone suddenly rang again. This time he smiled at the caller id before picking it up.

“Oh… hyung!” Bobby answered. He was surprised and happy to get a call from his brother.

“Bobby-yah! Are you busy? I haven’t seen you in a while! Let’s go grab lunch together!” Bobby smiled upon hearing his brother’s voice. He chuckled before answering.

“Is it your treat? I won’t go if it’s not your treat!”

Bobby teased and his brother just laughed on the other line.

“You crazy brat! You should be the one treating me with all the money you’re raking in! Meet me at the university! You still remember where my office is right? I’ll treat you to coffee.” He said.

Bobby just laughed back, “Mm! I’ll treat ya to some nice food but buy me a coffee! See ya hyung!”

 

\---

 

Bobby was jamming to the music in his headphones while he jumped up the stairs. He was so excited to see his brother again that he was in a hurry to get to him. Knowing that his brother’s lunchtime was limited, he needed to be there exactly at the right time or he’d be wasting his brother’s time.

Just as he turned to the corner to get to the office, he immediately stopped when he noticed his brother talking to a student. He didn’t really mind at first but the voice piqued his interest. It sounded so familiar that he had to look back and check if he knew the student.

He gave out a sigh when the only thing he could see is the student’s back. But he couldn’t seem to stop his eyes from venturing down and checking his legs.

“Thick thighs.” Bobby thought, smirking to himself. He suddenly remembered Donghyuk's thighs whenever the guy danced. If there was any chance he'd like to see how much those legs would--

Just before his mind could even venture into a more mature setting, he heard the student thanking his brother which pulled him from his dark thoughts.

“Thanks, professor. I’ll do my best.” He heard the student say and the moment he turned around, Bobby pushed himself back on the wall. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly hiding but he felt a strong urge not to show himself to the student.

“Bobby?”

Bobby closed his eyes before looking at the source of the voice. He put out a smile to ease the awkward tension that hung between them.

“H-Hey…”

“What… What are you doing here?” Donghyuk’s voice was a mixture of frustration and surprise. Bobby was just about to tell him why he’s there when Donghyuk immediately jumped to conclusions. Donghyuk scoffed before biting his lips.

“Are you stalking me? I can’t believe this. Where did you find out about this?” Donghyuk shot, glaring at Bobby who could only open his mouth without words coming out of it. He wasn’t even sure why Donghyuk would think that he’s following him.

"Are you really that desperate for a date that you'd stalk me to my school?!" Donghyuk's voice started getting louder as he felt his emotions take over him. Bobby, on the other hand, held on to Donghyuk's arm to calm him down but the other immediately pulled his arm away.

"Look, don't misunderstand again. I'm here for--" Bobby started but Donghyuk immediately cut him off again, "Just when I thought you're a decent guy but you'd do this?!"

 

“Hey, what’s going on out here?” The two turned to the door to see Bobby’s brother looking at them with questioning eyes. Donghyuk immediately looked away, already planning an excuse to say.

"Y-Yo!" Bobby stuttered, feeling quite unsure after getting accused by Donghyuk for something he obviously didn't do.

“Oh! You’re here! Nice timing, let’s go eat.” Jihoon said, getting out of the office and closing the door behind him.

“Y-you know him, professor?” Donghyuk asked as he whipped his head to Bobby's brother. He was flabbergasted at the thought that he had just accused Bobby of something- YET AGAIN.

“Mm. People always tell me we look alike. He’s my brother.” Jihoon chuckled before ruffling Bobby’s hair.

“Ah…” Donghyuk couldn’t help but feel the rush of blood on his face. A tint of red occupying his cheeks as he looked down in embarrassment.

“But wait… you know each other?” Jihoon asked, looking from one to the other.

“He—“Bobby was about to answer but Donghyuk immediately cut him

“I met him at work. You know… the grocery.” Donghyuk lied, giving out a smile so it wouldn’t be so obvious. Bobby glanced at him before nodding at his brother. He wasn’t really one to lie but if Donghyuk needs to hide the truth then who was he to bust him? He was sure that Donghyuk had a reason behind it.

“Well then, that’s good to know! My brother doesn’t usually make friends so I’m glad he’s met your acquaintance.” Jihoon smiled before tapping Donghyuk’s shoulder. “My brother’s kinda weird but I hope you take care of him.” Jihoon laughed when Bobby scrunched his face at his brother.

“Stop saying embarrassing things already. Let’s go.” Bobby said, pulling his brother’s wrist. “See you later, Donghyuk.” Bobby said, giving him one last glance before leaving with his brother.

 

\---

 

Hanbin sighed before finally entering the clinic. He was carrying Obang who, for some reason, refused to walk and kept going around Hanbin’s leg. Something he did when he wants to be carried.

“Oh, look who’s back.” Jay smiled at the sight of Hanbin.

He’s been liking the visits to the clinic lately, especially when Hanbin was all flustered and pretends that it’s because of Obang that he’s there when the dog was deemed fine by the vet. He finds the younger one entertaining while the receptionists keep teasing him that he’s being such a sly fox for trying to pick up boys here and there. Especially when Hanbin’s a new part of his collection.

Jay ushered Hanbin to sit on the lounge before getting Obang and playing with the dog. The two were quite close to each other that when others look at them it might look like they're flirting with each other due to how Hanbin keeps on staring at Jay. The assistant vet was genuinely happy to play with the dog, the smile he showed was real instead of the pretentious ones that he gives to Hanbin. Although he knows this, he will never reveal it to the older since he doesn't want any complications while he's trying to know more about the older.

The receptionists would often giggle behind the counter while watching the two. It was always so cute when Hanbin would get all flustered with Jay's advances that they couldn't help but secretly cheer for Hanbin.

 

"You're doing great today. It looks like it's not you who's not feeling ok but your owner huh?" Jay said, glancing at Hanbin before smiling at him. "So, what brings you in today?"

Hanbin stared at Jay, mesmerized at how he could be this perfect while playing with a dog. He couldn't help but feel complete even with just time to stare at the older's beauty.

"V-visit... I... uh... I guess." Jay smirked when Hanbin answered with a stammer. He put Obang on his lap before facing Hanbin with a smile on his lips.

"Visit?" Jay's brows raised before his tongue passed on his lips, glazing them like a pastry ready for the bite.

"well... Obang... I think... he needs something. So I needed to visit... and see if he's ok... and... to... uhm... see you." Hanbin almost whispered the last part of the sentence as he looked down. This earned him a giggle from the older. Jay bit his lower lip as he looked at the younger, his hand traveling to hold Hanbin's knee. The younger immediately looked at the hand that rested on his knee before whipping his head to look at Jay's glimmering eyes.

"I like your visits. You can visit anytime, you don't need a reason."

 

They'd often flirt openly in the reception area and the others didn't mind. Not that they had any say to the matter. Unfortunately, this time, the vet was there to witness the flirting that happened between the two.

“If you’re done with that, would you mind actually working? I don’t think I pay you to flirt with people... Kim Jinhwan.” The veterinarian commented and Jinhwan immediately scrunched his face. Hearing a different name, Hanbin glanced at Jinhwan before looking back at the vet.

“I’m sorry for disturbing.”

“No, no. Stay there. Don’t go. I’ll be done in a few.” Jinhwan said before glaring at the vet and passing by him to get to his work. The veterinarian looked at Jinhwan just as the other passed him but he looked back at Hanbin once Jinhwan was out view. Sitting on the couch adjacent to Hanbin, the vet reached out his hand which Hanbin only looked at.

“I’m Kun by the way. I don’t think I properly introduced myself last time.” The vet smiled at Hanbin who then reached for the other’s hand. He wasn’t sure why the vet was talking to him all of a sudden, but he didn’t really care for it either. In fact, he would rather talk to Jinhwan than talk to this guy who, for some reason, gets on his nerves.

“Hanbyul’s not with you today?” the vet asked while petting Obang and taking him from Hanbin.

“With my mom. She’s… preparing for school.” There was silence right after Hanbin answered as if the vet didn’t really listen to what he just said. He was busy petting Obang that Hanbin felt it was odd that he’d talk to him but it felt like he didn’t want to listen to what his answer was. Pursing his lips and looking away, he hoped that Jinhwan would return any second to get out of this awkward situation.

“Jinhwan’s such a flirt so I hope you don’t fall too hard once his web breaks. Just be careful about that. He’s… not showing you something he should be.” The vet’s voice suddenly entered Hanbin’s ears and for some reason, Hanbin felt the need to answer him back but when he saw Jinhwan approaching them again he couldn't help but shut his lips after opening them. The vet stood up before handing Obang to Jinhwan who simply glared at him.

“Be careful with this guy. I warned you.” The vet repeated before ruffling Jinhwan’s hair and leaving to tend to another patient. Hanbin furrowed his brows as he looked at the vet who left. Things were starting to get even more awkward with him and that guy, plus he’s starting to wonder what his relationship with Jinhwan is. Just as he succumbed to his thoughts, he felt something smooth touch his forehead. He looked and saw Jinhwan wiping the wrinkles off of his forehead with his hand, a smile on his face and Obang staring right at him too.

“Don’t mind him. He’s crazy.” Jinhwan snickered, before finally sitting down beside Hanbin. He smiled at him before proceeding to pet Obang who was waiting patiently for people to notice him. He was quite happy to get more attention now than before. Hanbin couldn’t help but stare at Jinhwan as he played with his pet, even if he knew there was definitely something behind that smile he still wanted to believe there’s some good behind that too.

Since he wasn’t really good with people, he only mingles with ones who take the first step to talk to him. He also returns the same amount of energy people give to him and he knows that Jinhwan didn’t really give him 100% but he’s fine with it. He likes seeing the other try to get along with him. He knows that he’s not such a charming fellow but he still liked hearing it from Jinhwan’s lips.

“By the way… He called you Jinhwan?” Hanbin asked, observing Jinhwan’s face and trying to see if there was any change in it.

“Ah~! You got me. My full name’s Jinhwan but I go by Jay.” He smiled at Hanbin but somehow the latter knew that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Nevertheless, he was glad to see Jinhwan again. Seeing him somehow brings a satisfying feeling in his chest, even if he’s unsure what’s really going on with Jinhwan. He still wanted to see him and hearing the vet’s warning only made him curious as to what Jinhwan really hid from him.

“Do you… Do you have time after your work here? I wanted to thank you for always taking care of Obang… uhm… you know… like coffee?” Hanbin wasn’t sure why he was hesitating to ask Jinhwan even though he knew he’s been wanting to ask him for a while. And getting the chance to talk to him all night was something that would really lift his spirit.

“Hmm… I don’t think I have time today." Jinhwan frowned which was immediately mirrored on Hanbin's face. The older then smirked before adding "What about Saturday?” Jinhwan smiled at him while he patted Obang’s head.

“Saturday? Yeah... That… That works.” Hanbin answered with a smile on his face, somehow his excitement was replaced with nervousness when he saw the vet in the corner of his eyes shaking his head.

 

~~~ *** ~~~

 

Bobby puffed his cheeks while looking at the menu. He didn’t really have any preferences for food, so he’s bound to eat whatever he finds interesting. Unfortunately, today, he couldn’t seem to get a proper feel of the food after what happened moments ago with Donghyuk.

“Yah! Go pick something already! I don’t have all the time in the world like you!” His brother suddenly said while snickering at him.

“Eh? What did you get? I’ll get whatever you’re getting.” Bobby said, smiling at his brother who just shook his head.

After ordering their food, they both sat down on one of the tables to dive into the tasty treat they got. That first bite made Bobby close his eyes and nod. The savory beef that hit his tongue with delicious seasoning was perfect along with the garlic fried rice that they ordered.

“You look like you haven’t had a proper meal in a while.” His brother said, shaking his head at him. Bobby just smiled back, “Yeah I haven’t. Yunhyeong hasn’t visited the apartment so I haven’t had home-cooked meals yet.”

Jihoon patted his head, coaxing him to eat more. The meal from the cafeteria was great but even if he wanted something better he couldn’t ask his brother to leave and be late for his next class. More than that he’s curious about the guy he saw a while ago. If only he could ask his brother about him without sounding like a total predator.

“If you’re thinking about Donghyuk… You better spill the questions before I call the security to kick you out.” Jihoon said, smirking at Bobby who just rolled his eyes.

“I hate it when you can read me like an open book. That’s unfair. Did I come with a manual when I was born?” Bobby asked, scowling at his brother who snickered at his comment.

“A manual? What do you mean?” Jihoon was fascinated at the mere thought that Bobby would even come with a manual at the time of his birth.

“Cause you know everything about me while I don’t know much about you, hyung. That’s unfair. I need to ask mom if she’s got a manual of you.” Bobby teased and Jihoon burst into laughter. If there’s one thing about Bobby that Jihoon missed, it's his weird sense of humor.

“Of course I didn’t come with a manual, you crazy ass! We’re humans not robots. What do you think of your mother?!” Bobby retreated when Jihoon raised his spoon, intending to hit him with it. He missed having times like this with his brother. His time was usually eaten by work and its been a while since he last had fun. Jihoon was a great stress reliever.

“I’m just curious about the guy. He didn’t really hit me as a student.” Bobby shrugged before finally indulging himself to the food in front of him.

“Tell me the truth, where’d you meet him?” Jihoon asked, eyeing Bobby’s reaction.

“Club?” Bobby smiled. It was futile to lie to his brother when he knows he’d be found out eventually. There raised the question of whether he should continue and tell his brother that Donghyuk was actually a dancer in the club or if he should tell his brother that he’s trying to hit on his student. This was a complicated situation and he didn’t really know where to place himself in the situation.

“Thought so. You don’t really meet people the proper way. Either you meet them in social gatherings or in the clubs. And don’t even argue with me on that, the only person you’ve met properly is your music producer friend. How’s Hanbin by the way?”

“Head over heels in love.”

“That’s great! Tell him I said congratulations! He deserves that. Makes me wonder what kind of songs he’ll produce now that he’s in love.” 

“Anyway…” Bobby shifted, staring at his food that he had almost finished. He looked at his brother again, this time eyes desperate for answers. “So… about Donghyuk…?”

“What about him?”

“What’s the deal with him?”

“Donghyuk’s a scholar. He’s been on the Dean’s list the moment he entered college. He’s also helping his mother raise his sister who’s also a scholar. He’s very independent and pretty much self-sufficient in everything. He only needs some guidance sometimes but he aces his academics.” Jihoon explained, eating up the rest of the food on his plate.

Bobby bit his inner cheek, unsure whether to ask his brother about more personal questions. He wasn’t even sure if his brother would know it but he wanted to know as much as possible about Donghyuk. He was just interested in the guy. There was something about him that piqued his curiosity as if Donghyuk's existence was a mystery that was slapped on his face by fate.

“Well, it looks like the topic isn't what you're really interested in.” Jihoon said, grinning at Bobby who didn’t notice that his brows were already deeply furrowed together. “Donghyuk’s a nice kid. He’s just pretty stubborn more often than I’d wanna admit.”

“If he’s a scholar along with his sister then why does he need to work? You mentioned a mother but not a father?” Bobby said, looking at his brother.

Jihoon sighed before placing the cutlery on the plate and folding his arms on the table. “Donghyuk’s father died when he was young so his mother had to shoulder everything for them. Now that he’s older, he doesn’t want her to take all the burden alone. There are living expenses that he needs to fund, plus he’s planning to move to the US so he needs to save up.”

“Move? Like… live there permanently?”

“Yeah… Pretty much. He’s hoping for a better life for his mother and sister. So whatever he could do to help them, he’d do it for sure. That’s the type of guy he is.”

~~~ *** ~~~ 

Bobby couldn’t stop thinking about what his brother told him as he drove towards the studio. He was sure that they were supposed to have a rest day but Hanbin was adamant about meeting up in the studio that day. Something about a gig that they needed to accept no matter what.

“So what’s the big deal?” Bobby asked the moment he opened the door to the studio. Hanbin turned his chair with a grin on his face which sent shivers down Bobby’s spine. “Okay, spill it before I punch that grin outta your face. You’re creeping me the fuck out.”

“We’ve got an offer to DJ in a club.” Hanbin answered, proudly clapping as if that one sentence was enough to fill in all the questions in Bobby’s head.

“And? That’s it? We’ve got those offers before so why did you need me to—” Bobby started but Hanbin immediately cut him off. “We’ll be working closely with Jinhwan and Donghyuk at that club.”

Bobby’s eyes immediately lit up while Hanbin’s brows wiggled up and down.

“Fuck yeah!”

~~~ *** ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry I took a while to update this. Well, I did mention that I might not update this regularly so it'll take time for updates on this one. But yeah. Hope people still read this... and uh... yeah.
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> -fairykim


	5. The New DJs

There was a knock on the door and Hanbin immediately patted Bobby’s shoulder. The two opened the door and in came the manager closely followed by Jinhwan and Donghyuk, who looked surprised to see them.

“So, these are the new DJs that you’ll be working with. They’ve been recommended so I’m sure you’ll both be in good hands. I’m looking forward to your performances together.” The manager said, smiling at everyone. “So, this is Hanbin and Bobby, and these are my main performers of the stage Jinhwan and Donghyuk. These two may be stubborn but I hope you take care of their music.”

“Leave it to us. We’ll make sure to help them as much as we can!” Hanbin said, smiling at Jinhwan who, in turn, smiled back at him.

“I’m glad to hear that! I’m looking forward to working with you! I’ll see you again later!” The manager said as he left the room so the four can talk about their rehearsals.

“Hey.” Bobby smiled at Donghyuk the moment their eyes met. The latter has been avoiding Bobby, and he’s not taking any more chances.

“Oh? What’s this? Are you blushing?” Jinhwan teased, nudging at Donghyuk who just glanced at Bobby before looking away again. He couldn’t look at the guy properly, still feeling quite awkward after mistaking him for a stalker. He can’t even hold eye contact with the other and now that Jinhwan was there, he’s bound to be teased to death.

“L-look… I’m… I’m sorry for… what happened last time… and… I didn’t mean to mistake you for someone… that… you’re not.” Donghyuk said, eyes wavering as he mumbled his apology. Bobby chuckled at the awkward atmosphere around them. It was odd seeing the stubborn Donghyuk shrink before him.

“What’s with that awkward sorry from you? What happened to your spirit? Are you all out of sass?” Bobby smirked before chuckling again. Donghyuk rolled his eyes before glaring at Bobby. He remembered why he was cheeky against this guy in the first place. His arrogance was over the roof and he hated how his confidence was taller than Mount Everest.

Donghyuk groaned before turning his back to Bobby and heading to Hanbin before bowing to him and introducing himself to Hanbin. Bobby, on the other hand, was just smiling at Donghyuk. He was acting hard to get but it was nice to see that sass back to the other. He was definitely better with all the cheekiness than all the shy, awkward mess that he was moments ago.

“I see… Do you want me to mix this both with deeper bass and less tremble?” Hanbin asked, looking at the monitor. He looked back at Donghyuk when he didn’t receive any answer back.

“I have no idea what you just asked.”

“Oh… uhm…”

“He meant to say… Do you want more depth to the song by making the bass more prominent and the music rumble less shaky?” Bobby explained, as if it was any easier to understand.

Donghyuk looked at both of them as if they were madmen. He raised his brows as if the two talked alien language. He hated times like that. When it came to music, he’d rather feel it than to listen to the technical terms behind it.

“Just mix these two together and that’s all I need. If you have something to make it better, then do it and let me listen because I have no idea what you guys just said. So…”

“This is mine. Play it after Dongi’s and then we can practice.” Jinhwan said, handing his flash drive to Hanbin and winking just as the latter reached for the stick. Bobby looked at the interaction of the two and somewhere in his heart there was still something that pulled him not to trust Jinhwan especially since he’d be the one responsible for his friend’s love life.

The practice was breath taking. The two lived to Bobby and Hanbin’s expectations. Whether it was practice or full performance, they gave it their all which resulted in beautiful masterpieces. Bobby and Hanbin didn’t even know someone could look so amazing just by moving their body. And if it wasn’t enough, hearing the two sing along to their music was something that captured their hearts.

“You… you sound so good.” Hanbin said, looking at Jinhwan with eyes glimmering with a newfound admiration for the dancer.

“Oh please… Dongi’s much better than me.” Jinhwan said, smiling at Hanbin.

“Your voice is really nice to listen to… It feels like I can sleep at night if I hear it.” Hanbin said, unknowingly provoking Jinhwan’s flirty nature to jump out and rattle him.

“Kim Hanbin, are you trying to get me to sleep with you?” Jinhwan smirked as he watched Hanbin slowly turn red.

“What? N-n-no no! I mean… It’s not like… That’s not what I meant… It… I…” Hanbin flustered about which only made Jinhwan smile as he bit on his own lip. Bobby looked at his friend, feeling sympathetic of what the other was going through. Hanbin was really no good with words when it comes to talking to people but once he needs words to write down lyrics for his song, he turns into a genius that no other person can have a chance to stand against to.

Bobby shook his head before noticing that Donghyuk just closed the door, leaving the room without even mentioning a word to anyone. Bobby was just about to run after him when Jinhwan stopped him.

“He’ll be back. We’re not done with the practice yet and his bag is still there. Just wait for him.”

Bobby sighed, looking at Jinhwan who’s tone sounded colder than the fridge they had at the studio. He felt the difference of how Jinhwan talked to Hanbin and how he was talked to and he didn’t like it one bit.

“If you say so.” Bobby answered back, showing off a glare that didn’t escape Hanbin’s eyes. His friend furrowed his brows at him and he just shook his head to signal that they’d talk about it later.

Bobby and Hanbin mixed more songs into their equipment and in a few moments later, Donghyuk came back with ice coffee. Bobby noticed that there was only two pieces of coffee in the tray he was holding and for some reason he felt quite disappointed. He looked back at his laptop, intending to focus on what he was doing, when coffee was shoved in front of him.

Bobby looked at the coffee before looking at Donghyuk, confused written all over his face.

“It’s an apology for what I did last time… and the other one too.” Donghyuk said, looking at anything other than Bobby’s face. Bobby felt the ends of his lips raise into a smile before noticing Hanbin and Jinhwan covering their mouths as if teasing him.

“Thanks… but why’d you only buy two?” Bobby asked, looking at Donghyuk who was still looking at anything but him.

“Nani-hyung has his own mix for his coffee and he said Hanbin doesn’t like coffee.” Donghyuk said, glancing at Bobby before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bobby knew Hanbin didn’t fancy coffee. He’d rather drink choco drinks or anything sweet but it’s quite surprising how Jinhwan was quite similar to him. He knows he shouldn’t even be doubting Jinhwan but something about the guy just didn’t sit right with him, even if he does make Hanbin smile. Bobby glanced back at Hanbin before taking a sip of his coffee when he saw Jinhwan’s smirk. The guy was just shrouded in mystery and he didn’t like it.

Bobby glanced back at Donghyuk and noticed the guy stealing glances at him while sipping his coffee. He couldn’t help but smile at the awkward state Donghyuk was in. It was cute how he tried to steal glances and then looking at anything but him after those glances.

“Y’know… that whole situation makes me cringe so bad.” Jinhwan whispered to Hanbin, who was just looking at his friend. A smile slowly crept out of his lips while watching Bobby. The guy was someone who enjoyed the tiniest things in life but he was happy to see him genuinely look like he’s starting to care for others now. Not that he was one to talk but Bobby was known as a playboy and he would often lose that smile because of people he gets tangled to. Although he doesn’t know about Donghyuk, he was happy that Bobby looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself again. It’s been a while since he’s seen those crescent eyes come alive and he’s happy for his best bud.

“You seem to be close to him. You two have something together?” Hanbin was pulled out of his thought when he heard what Jinhwan had said. The older was looking at him with worried eyes that he couldn’t even answer at first glance. He felt his heart hammer in his chest at the cuteness overload that was there before him. Jinhwan unknowingly pouted when Hanbin took a while to answer, he didn’t like sharing what was his but he wasn’t hell bent on sharing himself to others.

“Nah… Bobby’s like a brother. He’s my best friend and we click because of our personalities. D-did it look like we have something?” Hanbin worriedly asked. His voice was laced with worry and Jinhwan couldn’t help but smile at him. Hanbin was taken back by the beauty of Jinhwan’s smile. It was the first time he saw the older smile for real and he couldn’t help but stare. He felt like thousands of butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the sight of Jinhwan’s actual smile. Something about it just felt so right that he unconsciously smiled as well.

\---

Hanbin smiled at the peaceful silence of the club. He liked that the lights weren’t flickering and that he was finally filling that place with his own music. He sighed before looking down at their equipment and making sure that everything was ready for them when the show starts. He turned just in time to see Bobby smiling at his phone before hiding it from him.

“You’re totally into Donghyuk aren’t you?” Hanbin said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and grinning at Bobby. Bobby just rolled his eyes, ready to counter when his phone chimed again. Hanbin raised his brows at Bobby who was just about to look at his phone.

“Shut your face.” Bobby said before looking back at his phone to smile at the response he got from Donghyuk.

Hanbin couldn’t help but laugh at Bobby, he was happy for his friend. More than that he was happy that Bobby was finally stepping out of the slump he had after his last relationship. He sighed before shaking his head and turning back to his equipment, making sure to check it again.

“Ohhh… If it isn’t Hanbin-hyung and Bobby-hyung…” Hanbin heard a familiar voice teasing them again. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Chanwoo smiling at them.

“Oh! Jung Chanwoo what are you doing here before the club even opens?” Bobby asked, putting the phone in his pocket and head over to Hanbin’s side. Chanwoo smiled at him before shrugging his shoulders.

“Connections.” Chanwoo answered, winking at Bobby which made the older roll his eyes. “You know, you’re making me feel nervous about those connections of yours.”

“Don’t worry hyung, they’re not bad people.” Chanwoo chuckled before glancing over at the bartender who just nodded at him when he nodded. Hanbin and Bobby looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“So what are you doing here?” The two asked, now looking like they’re suspicious of something.

“I’m just here to check on you… and party.” Chanwoo answered, smiling at them.

The two just shook their heads before proceeding to fix everything that they needed. They didn’t even notice that Chanwoo had left them and headed off to the bartender to get some drinks.

Hours later and the peace that Hanbin liked changed into the clubbing atmosphere that he wasn’t such a fan of. But hearing his own music blasting in the speaker made the whole thing bearable. Plus the excitement of seeing Jinhwan dance to his music was something he’d wanna see. He was sure that the other would be perfect again.

“The others are here!” Bobby motioned to which Hanbin immediately looked around to see Yunhyeong flailing his arms with a big grin plastered on his face. They were walking towards the DJ booth with drinks on their hands. Junhoe, on the other hand didn’t look as pleased as Yunhyeong.

“What’s with the frown June? Missin me already?” Bobby smirked.

“I’ll have you know that you still owe me for not completing the dare that day.” Junhoe blasted back, glaring at Bobby who leaned forward. “And what does your needy ass need from me this time?”

Although Yunhyeong and Hanbin were conversing, the older couldn’t help but glance at Junhoe. The way Bobby was teasing him this time would definitely send the man over the moon. If only he was more honest with himself, Junhoe might have a chance with Bobby.

“My needy ass needs a friend to hang out not a DJ who’ll only play songs for me in the club.” Junhoe fired back with gritted teeth trying his best not to give in to Bobby’s advances.

“So you want me to play you music outside the club then?” Bobby grinned which earned an eye roll. “I meant I need someone to hang out with! What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

“Be thankful I’m behind this booth or else you’d be fried.” Bobby said, shaking his head as he moved back to look at their equipment.

“I’m thankful alright… You’re too dense and if you were here, I’d be dead.” Junhoe mumbled as he looked away.

“You’re both doing an amazing job! I’m happy to see you having fun!” Yunhyeong praised which earned him a smile from Hanbin. “You and Chanwoo recommended us didn’t you?”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The manager said someone recommended us. And as far as I know you guys are the only ones who have a copy of our music.”

Yunhyeong smiled at him, busted! He sighed before nodding at Hanbin and admitting that they did do this for them. “I thought it would be a good change of pace. You’re always in the studio and I thought having this kind of environment would help you change your songs into upbeat ones.”

“Thanks hyung…”

Yunhyeong was genuinely surprised to hear Hanbin thank him. The motherly instincts in him couldn’t help but feel immensely proud. “Oh my, you’re making me cry.”

“Stop treating Hanbin as your child hyung!” Junhoe grumbled, pulling Yunhyeong away from the DJ booth before he started with the whole drama of wiping his imaginary tears with an imaginary handkerchief.

“The crowd’s having a blast thanks to your music! You guys are really worth the recommendation!” the manager said, stepping into the booth which surprised the two.

“Thanks?” The two snickered.

“If you need drinks don’t hesitate to let the bartender know! Drinks are free for performers.”

The night ran deep, and the place turned even livelier at the performance of the stage dancers. Donghyuk’s stage was breathtaking and energetic, Jinhwan’s stage was exhilarating and euphoric. The club was in an abundance of people and the manager was happy to see the club full.

Bobby went out to ahead to get a breather, wanting to at least get a few drinks as well as talk to Donghyuk. He was waiting at the bar counter when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t my needy friend. What do you want this time?” Bobby said, looking at Junhoe who stood beside him. “I told you I need a friend to hang out with.”

“Yeah, you kept repeating that a while ago. So what hangout are you thinking of?”

“I need to go to my cousin’s wedding and I need someone to go with me.”

“So… you need a date?”

“I-It’s not a date! It’s just… Yunhyeong-hyung and Chanwoo can’t go with me cause they have something else to do. And you’re mostly free… But if you’re not then I’ll ask Hanbin to—”

“I’ll go.” Bobby said, nodding at the bartender who just handed him his drink. He looked at Junhoe with a smirk when he noticed the other surprised as heck. “What’s with that look? Didn’t think I’d say yes if you ask me out?”

“Idiot! It’s not a date!”

“Fine… it’s not a date.”

“Its not a date! I just need someone to go with me! It’s in Busan and I don’t want to get lost! You don’t have to go if you don’t want to ok!”

“I said I’ll go. So just text me the details.”

Bobby chuckled at the awkwardness they suddenly had. Teasing each other was something he loved but seeing Junhoe acting awkward just didn’t sit right with him.

“F-fine! I’ll just text you the details! And it’s not a date!”

“It’s not a date.”

Junhoe stomped away and Bobby just chuckled before taking a sip from his beer.

“Not a date huh? That’s obviously a date.” Bobby heard someone talk beside him. He looked and saw Donghyuk sipping on his own cocktail. “You… heard?”

“Hard not to, you were both loud.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“I mean… you wouldn’t really listen if you’re not interested.”

Bobby bit his lip to supress the chuckle that was about to leave his lips when he saw Donghyuk roll his eyes. The way the other looked at him with total disgust just made him want to pinch his cheeks. No matter how much he wanted to stop the smile, it still left his lips.

“Stop smiling like an idiot. You look like an idiot.” Donghyuk grumbled and Bobby just shrugged. “I dunno. Being an idiot doesn’t seem too bad.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Maybe… just crazy for you?”

Donghyuk groaned as he took his drink to walk away from Bobby. He wasn’t sure what it is with the other but whenever he teased him it felt so satisfying. Seeing Donghyuk act out when he teased him always felt fulfilling. The way Donghyuk scrunched his face, the way he rolled his eyes and the way he walked away from Bobby’s petty teasing just satisfied something inside him that he couldn’t understand. Maybe he was becoming a sadist and he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

“You always have a way of riling him up, don’t you?”

Jinhwan had a smirk on his face when Bobby looked at him. There it was again, that odd feeling whenever he saw the guy. Something about him just didn’t feel right even though Hanbin was happy with him. Bobby wasn’t sure if it was the way he talked or the way he looked at him, but something about the guy spells danger.

“It’s in my nature, I guess.” Bobby answered, taking a swig of his beer. He heard the other snicker with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Odd, I thought you’d be different.”

“What?” Bobby asked, but Jinhwan just smiled showing off his crescent eyes before ordering a drink from the bartender. He was definitely a person who Bobby needs to look after. “What did you say?”

“Hm? Nothing. I was just going to ask you how you’re liking this place.”

“It’s different… But fun.” Bobby answered, careful of his answers.

“Fun huh?” He noticed the smaller smirk before turning it into an innocent smile. “I hope you have lots of fun here then.”

“Of course I will. Donghyuk’s here.”

“Here’s a drink for Hanbin. He looks like he needs one.” Jinhwan said, handing a drink to Bobby before leaving.

The way Jinhwan looked at him before leaving set his red flags up. The guy was a big flirt and he was worried for Hanbin, the guy would be devastated if he hurt him.

“Hey… the pink hair gave this.” Bobby said, handing Hanbin the drink. The immediate smile that left Hanbin’s left when he heard what Bobby said made Bobby feel guilty for what he was just about to say.

“Are you gonna be ok with him? He looks like a big flirt…” Bobby asked, worry laced into his words.

Hanbin just smiled at him, as if knowing what he meant. “It’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~***~~~
> 
> Hello!
> 
> Here's another update for Producing a Romance. I know, it's not much but haha... yeah. I've no words. 
> 
> Any way, hope you guys still read this and hope yall like it. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> -fairykim


End file.
